Greatest fan of your life T&G oneshot
by handballlove
Summary: Troy and Gabriella finally decided to tie the knot. Follow them through their dream wedding and see what their future is like .


From on the top of the hill he could see everything . Bright lights cooming from the lanters on the tables. Most of the guests were still arriving and he saw the band preparing for the show tonight. Next to them he saw his friends laughing with eacother and their parents in deeo converstaions. He could swear their moms had tears in their eyes. But he knew those are tears of happiness. Today their babies will become husband and wife. Today he was going to marry his soulmate , his best friend and a love of his life . Gabriella Montez. He didn't even know how he became so lucky. They have been together for 7 years already and with everyday he loved her even more . He loved her smile , her eyes , her soft lips , her dark long curls...he loved everything about her. Eventually she will become mom his childrens and he couldn't wait for that . He couldnt wait for their future to begin . And it was all finally coming to it's place .

Gabriella Montez hadn't had many homes in her twenty five years on earth. She had been born in California where she had lived until she turned ten . Then , her life changed for good . Her mother got a job that considers traveling non – stop and her family has learned to live with that . Then , fate brought her to Albuquerque. Fate brought her to Troy. To the love of her life . They met at East High , their chemistry very well seen . They clicked from the start and immediatelly become an item . Albuquerque became her home . She had Troy here , their friend , eventually even her parents. After graduating she went to colledge back to California and Troy followed her . She didn't know that until one night he came knocking on her door and declaring his love for her. He told her that he can't imagine his life without her and that he wants to grow old with her. Then he proposed her. It wasn't the most romantic proposal in the world but to Gabriella it was. They decided that they will get married after colledge and both youldn't wait until that day. Their parents were beyond happy. Their babies were finally becoming adults .

They didn't decide for a tradinional wedding in church with 200 guests . They wanted a private wedding surrounded only with their closest frends and family . Gabrielly always wanted a besh wedding and that's exactly where Troy wanted their wedding to happen . Saying their their I do at the sunset , listen to the waves is the most romantic and idilic way to begin their future together . Months of stress, wedding rehearsals , searching for a dress, finding honeymoon destination , Organizing the food , the music and all were all forgoten the moment that day came . Everything was finally coming in one place.

_**The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath.  
And emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky  
Never revealing their depth.  
Tell me that we belong together,  
Dress it up with the trappings of love.  
I'll be captivated,  
I'll hang from your lips,  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above.  
**_

The white caught his eye . He saw an angel walking toward him . His angel . His Gabriella . She was breath – taking. She was wearing a long beautiful white dress and it fit her perfectly . Her long broen hair were flowing in the wind and he thanked God for what he had . Slowly she was walking towards him and he had a feeling the time has stoped . He couldn't even find the words to say how beautifull she looked . All the people around him dissapeared from his thoughts and he got lost in her eyes .

Gabriella has started crying the second she saw him standing there , looking incredibly handsome in his white tux . She felt proud , that this man , standing in front of her is going to become her husband in just a few minutes .

»Dearly beloved » , the priest started » we have gathered here today to witness the love both Troy and Gabriella share , and bond them in holly matrimony » the grey haired man continued and the groom and the bride smiled at each other . » Now the bride and the groom would like to day a few word to each other . Troy , will you beging? »

»Gabriela« , Troy began , » Since the day i first saw you i knew you are the one for me . I remember you were wearing a beautiful blacj dress and black high heals . Your hair were straight and your eyes..i can't even describe how beautifull you were. I can't believe how i became so lucky to have you. I can't imagine a day without you , waking up without you by my side . I want to be able to hold you in my arms and tell you how much i love you everyday for the rest of my life . I promise you that i'll be there in good and bad times , to love you , to cherish you and to protect you . I love you Gabriella Anne Montez . I always have and always will. Until the last star stop shining. » By that time , everyone around had tears in their eyes, including Gabriella . Troy brushed away her tears with his thumb and mouted » I love you » to her .

_**I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life.  
**_

» Troy » , teary Gabriella started , » I can't bellieve how lucky i am to have you . When i qwas writing this wow , my mind went black . I couldn't even find words to tell you how much you mean to me . But then i realised that i was thinking too much . Love is something you can't forget . When i first saw you , the kuipido hit me . I fell in love with you at the moment i first saw you . Until then i didn't believe in love on first sigh. But now i do . With you it was love on first sigh. Even when i feel down you are always there to comfort me . What we have is something no one else have . And that will always be ours . I didn't fell in love with you just because you were one of the sexiest man on the dance floor . Those piercing blue eyes of yours melted me .Even now when i'm looking at you i see that image from 7 years ago .« The tears started falling down her cheecks as she laughed softly. » I love waking up in your arms every morning , ti kiss you whenever i want , to cuddle with you in front of TV not scared of what others might say, to talk about future together . I promise you that i'll be there for you in good and bad , to cheerish you and love you like there is no tomorrow . I love you Troy Alexander Bolton. I always have and always will.«

_**And rain falls angry on the tin roof  
As we lie awake in my bed.  
You're my survival, you're my living proof.  
My love is alive -- not dead.  
Tell me that we belong together.  
Dress it up with the trappings of love.  
I'll be captivated,  
I'll hang from your lips,  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above**_

»May i have the rings please?« the priest stated . »Now , repeat after me.« » I, Troy Alexander Bolton take you , Gabriella Anne Montez to be my wedded wife. With this ring i promise you that i will always be there for you when you need me and i will always love you like there is no tomorrow . Until death tear us apart.« » I , Gabriella Anne Montez take you , Troy Alexander Bolton to be my wedded husband . Withthis ring i promise you that i will always be there for you when you need me and i will always love you like there is no tomorrow . Until death tear us apart .« » Does anyone dissagree with this wedding? » Nobody raised their hand . » Troy and Gabriella , i now pronounce you husband and wife ! You may kiss the bride . »They both leaned in and shared first kiss as husband and wife . It started as a quick peck on the lips but then Troy couldn't help himself and deepend the kiss. It was the most passionate kiss they have ever shared and they both knew that it's just one of many more they wil share in the future . When the need for air became necesary they pulled back and just smiled at ecah other .

**_And I've dropped out, I've burned up, I've fought my way back from the dead.  
I've tuned in, turned on, remembered the things that you said_**

» I've waited for this all day. I love you Gabriela Bolton »

Gabriella Bolton . Finally , she though.

» Troy , i have one more surprise for you. I wanted to wait until later but i can't wait for you to share this with me. »

» What it is baby? »

» What would you say if i told you that we have to buy a crib because in 9 months we will become parents? » To say that Gabriella wasn't nervous would be an understatement but when she saw Troy's smile grow bigger she knew he's happy.

» I'm going to be a dad? I'm going to be a DAD? OMG , i'm going to be a dad!! »

» So , this means that you are happy? »

» Are you crazy? I'm beyond happy! I just married the woman of my life and she told me that we're going to be parents in 9 months! » He gently grabed her hands and put his forehead on hers. » You made me the happiest man on Earth . » With that he captured her mouths with hers and gave her the most passionate kiss he could.

**_I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your...  
I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life.  
_**

With that , their future began .

**_The greatest fan of your life.  
...greatest fan of your life._**


End file.
